


Break Down the Wall

by supernatural_jackles



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/M, Fluffy After Care., Multi, NSFW, Smut, Squirting, Threesome, Titty-fucking, female receiving, male receiving, sexually explicit content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-20 17:39:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17027133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supernatural_jackles/pseuds/supernatural_jackles
Summary: Trapped in the bunker, slowly losing air and hope. The three of you confess the regrets you have. Yours just happens to be a little dirtier than they expected. And you certainly weren’t expecting either of them to feel the same.





	Break Down the Wall

“Did you ever think this is how it would end?” Sam asked his older brother Dean, as they both leaned against the thick concrete wall. After trying to chisel through the couple of feet of heavy rock, they both had given up, needing to rest for a moment or two.

 You sat in front of them, looking between the two of them. They were tired and sweaty and you knew they were moments away from giving up and accepting that this was the end. To answer Sam’s question. This is not how you thought you would go. Twenty years ago, you would have said you were going to die from laughing so hard that you just stopped breathing. Everything after that was the edge of a blade, or the barrel of a gun. Sometimes the teeth of a monster, but you learned to be quick to rule that one out. Regardless, this wasn’t a conversation you wanted to be having and not right now.

 “You know it’s not,” Dean replied gruffly. Defeat washed over the three of you.

 There was still so much more of the world you wanted to experience. Normal things like seeing the Grand Canyon and taking a picture with Mickey Mouse at Disney World. You wanted to see how many tacos you could eat in one sitting, and if you could watch the entire Harry Potter series in a day. Thinking about all of that made it all the more worse. But one thing took the icing on the cake.

 “What about you? This isn’t how you pictured it either is it?” Sam turned to you. You shook your head, bringing your knees up to your chest. Both the boys kept their eyes on you with sympathetic looks on their faces.

 “I just wish I would have lived a little more, you know? I wish I would have tried to go some of the things I’ve always wanted to do. Sure saving people and hunting things is great and all, despite being locked up by a British douchebag who is clearly compensating for something. I wanted to experience more. I’m sitting here feeling like I’ve wasted time,” you told them.

 “I’ve always wanted to fly a kite,” Dean chuckled, almost sarcastically.

 “I wanted to see what would happen to Cas if we fed him poprocks and coke,” you giggled. “And how much alcohol it would take to get all of you completely drunk.”

 “A lot,” Dean replied with a chuckle.

 The boys had been your family for almost seven years. Ever since you and Dean were both captured by the same vampire and got turned and cured, you had been by their sides. They were the best things to ever happen to you. Before them, you were a lone hunter, reckless and a little misguided. They helped you in more ways than one.

 Dean was the one you grew close to first, because of the time you spent getting to know each other as vampires. And after you were cured, you gravitated towards him. He earned your trust instantly. He wasn’t exactly bad on the eyes either. You had so much in common with him that you just connected.

 Sam was soulless when you met him, and that freaked you out a little more than you’d like to admit. He was blunt and void of all emotions, which reminded you of a younger version of yourself. It wasn’t until his soul was shoved back in him that the two of you got to know each other a little more. You learned that you had a lot more in common than you thought and that’s what made things work so well between you. The three of you had a great dynamic. You were an excellent addition to Team Free Will.

 Nothing had ever happened between you and the Winchester’s, even though your deepest desires wished there had been. There was no doubting that the two strapping men in front of you knew exactly what they were doing in that department. The countless women they brought into their beds was all the evidence you needed. You could never chose between them, not ever. There was no denying that you were in love with both men. There was also no hiding the fantasies that soared through your mind about each of them, sometimes at the same time. What you would do to be in the middle of the great Winchester sandwich. This was one of the things you wished you would have done before today. Only you were too scared to even remotely make a move on one of them, let alone both. But after all, this was your last few hours, and you were running out of air quickly. Maybe letting the boys know wouldn’t be such a bad idea after all.

 “I’ve always wanted to see what the wizarding world of Harry Potter would be like,” Sam confessed.

 “You would want that, Sam,” Dean groaned in disapproval.

 This was it, it was now or never. It’s not like it was going to change anything now. There was no way of getting out of this. “I’ve always wondered what it would be like to sleep with the both of you.” Dean’s eyes went wide at your confession, and Sam looked completely dumbfounded. You could feel your face growing bright red at your words, but there was a part of you that didn’t really care. The part of you that knew you were going to be dead in a few hours.

 “What like at the same time or separately?” Sam asked, his face contorted with amusement.

 “Same time,” you stated nonchalantly, shrugging your shoulders.

 “Are you serious?” Dean questioned. You nodded. “For how long?”

 “When did we meet again?” you half joked.

 “And here we thought she wasn’t interested in either of us, Sammy,” Dean chuckled lowly.

 “Excuse me?” you tilted your head to the side.

 “Sure you flirted with both of us, but we just thought that was a part of who you are. We never thought you were interested in either of us that way,” Sam added in.

 “I’ve always been interested,” you almost laughed. “In both of you. Okay, maybe it was Dean first because you were soulless, Sam. But after that, you have no idea. I just thought you guys weren’t interested in me that way.”

 “Trust me, that is not the case,” Dean said almost instantly. You could feel his eyes tracing over your body. A blush crept up on your cheeks. You wondered just how many times they had fantasized you; touched themselves with the thought of you on their minds.

 “Too bad we’re never going to get the chance now,” you sighed.

 “Don’t be so sure.” Dean stood up quicker than you expected, heading up the steps. Both you and Sam furrowed your brows in confusion, following behind him. Dean Winchester had a plan, that was for certain, but you had a funny feeling that it was a very bad plan. A big part of you didn’t care. You desperately wanted fresh air and the freedom to come and go. You wanted to see where things would go if you were free. You wanted to see what would come of the three of you.

* * *

 The grenade launcher.

 Smart, yet so incredibly stupid. A big blast there, a bit of smoke and a missing Dean later. The bunker finally started up again, which meant Dean had fixed it and everything was going to be alright. At least in the sense that you weren’t going to die any time soon.

 Dean came back limping with a bit of blood covering his leg, but nothing that seemed too serious. He was covered in dust with a grin covering his face. One that you couldn’t quite decipher.  You knew that whatever it meant, something was happening, and you couldn’t wait to find out what it was.

 “Well that was easy,” he chuckled.

 “You’re crazy,” you giggled.

 “What can I say. When the girl I’ve had my eyes on for the longest time confesses she wants something more, I gotta do what I gotta do. Right Sammy?” he smirked.  

 “He’s definitely got a point,” Sam added in as his tongue poked out, licking his bottom lip.

 “So where do we go from here?”

 “The bedroom I hope.”

 His words made you weak in the knees. Was he serious? Did he actually want this just as bad as you did? Did they both want you like that? Of course you wanted it. You wanted it more than anything. To have Dean thrusting into you while you sucked Sam off. The feel them both touch you, taste you, drive you wild. You wanted both of them so damn bad that you could feel the heat pooling between your legs.

 “If you want that, of course. We’d never pressure you into to something you don’t want to do,” Sam said lowly.

 “I’ll be in my room waiting,” you stated, turning on your heel to head to your bedroom. You knew you weren’t going to be lucky enough to have both Winchester’s at the same time. There was no way they would be okay with that. But you’d take having sex with both of them separately any day.

 You stripped off your t-shirt, letting it fall to the floor before shrugging your leggings down your legs, leaving you in your black bra and matching boyshorts. It wasn’t your sexiest lingerie to say the least, but it wasn’t like you had time to prepare. This only meant you were going to be naked faster and that was exactly what you wanted.

 You lay back, resting against the wall by the front of your bed. You spread your legs as wide as you could, your hand trailing down your stomach, heading down to feel the growing arousal between your legs. You were going to give whoever was going to walk in that door a little show before the main event got started.

 You heard the loud footsteps coming from down the hall, making your two fingers circle over your covered centre. God, you couldn’t wait to see which Winchester was going to be between your legs first.

 Your eyes cast up, glancing at the door to see just who it was going to be. Sam walked in with his hands in his jean pockets, stepping to the side. Dean walked in after him, his eyes going wide at the sight of you. You swallowed hard, trying your hardest not to give each of them a once over.

 “We couldn’t decide who was going first,” Sam said lowly, clearly trying to hide the lust in his voice.

 “So we thought you could decide,” Dean shrugged, pulling his plump bottom lip between his teeth.

 “Both,” you breathed out, sitting up. “If you both are okay with that, that is.”

 They looked at each other, silently discussing it right in front of you before they both nodded. Your heart fluttered in your chest. God, you were going to be in the middle of a Winchester sandwich and you couldn’t be more ready for them. You desperately needed them to touch you. You needed to feel them.

 “You sure, sweetheart?” Dean questioned. Sam caught your eye the second Dean asked it. You could see they were a little unsure, nervous even. Both of them had protected you since you joined them. They would never put you in harms way or do anything to make you uncomfortable.

 “I’m sure. I want this. I want both of you,” you stated. “If you’ll have me.”

 Sam’s shirt came up over his head before hitting the floor. His muscles flexing as his hands made their way to the belt on his jeans. You inched forward, needing to be close to them; needing to finally touch them like you never had before.

 Your feet touched the cold floor as you made your way over to them. You were dripping wet and you could feel it seeping through your panties. Your hand reached for the button on Sam’s pants, pushing them down his long legs. You could see the large bulge in his pants before you turned to Dean. You practically tore the shirt over his head before your hands dropped to his jeans, ripping them down his legs.

 Sam came up behind you, pressing his entire body against yours. You could feel his cock through the fabric of his boxers pressed against your back. His lips pressed to your neck, roughly and deliciously as you tugged Dean closer to you.

 “You have no idea how fucking bad I want both of you,” you groaned.

Dean’s fingers ghosted over your waist, travelling down to your ass before he lifted you up. You could feel his erection pressed almost perfectly against your core. He carried you over to the bed, throwing you down a little roughly. You sat up as both of them kneeled down on either side of you. You could see how bad both of them wanted you; needed you. Neither of them knew where to start and quite frankly, you didn’t either.

 Same reached behind your back, unclasping your bra. You took this as an opportunity to feel both of their shirtless forms. Sam’s stomach was more toned than Dean’s, but Dean felt soft and smooth. Both of them made you weak in the knees. You pushed both of their boxers down, just enough to free their long, hard members from confinement.

 God, they were both well endowed. Sam’s cock was long and curved slightly and it was going to reach inside you deeper than anyone ever had before. Dean, well Dean was long and thick and he was going to stretch you in the best ways possible. You had a feeling you were going to come a hell of a lot more than once.

 “Fuck, you’re both huge,” you growled as you began to stroke both of them at the same time. Dean’s hand reached for your breast, rubbing and squeezing. Sam ducked down and took your other nipple in his mouth, sucking down hard. You nearly lost your balance, falling towards Dean for extra support.

 “You’re so fucking sexy, sweetheart. We’re going to make you feel so good,” he cooed. “Right Sammy?”

 “Fucking right,” he groaned. “Lie down, baby girl. I gotta make sure you’re ready for both of us, okay?”

 You did exactly what he asked. You lay in the middle of the bed while Sam pulled your panties down your legs. He spread them as far as he could before settled between your thighs. His hands trailed along the flesh, travelling achingly slow towards your dripping centre where you needed him the most.

 When his tongue finally licked a long strip through your folds, you let out a loud gasp, arching your back off the mattress. Dean’s hands were on your breasts, kneading and pinching in the most satisfying way. You felt as though your entire body was on fire. You were being touched everywhere you needed it and it was almost too much. It felt amazing with every second that passed.

 “Dean, fuck, let me touch you,” you begged.

 “No, not yet. Sam’s gotta make you come before you can have your way with us,” he winked.

 “Dean, she’s so fucking wet,” Sam muttered before running his tongue over your clit. You wiggled around on the mattress, crying out in pleasure. Sam ran two fingers through your folds, feeling just how soaked you were for the two of them. He pushed those same two fingers inside you, curling them upwards as his lips wrapped around your clit, sucking harder than anyone ever had. That simple gesture had the coil winding up tighter and tighter inside you.

 Dean’s lips trailed along your neck, sucking and nibbling at the sensitive skin just below your earlobe. He had one hand still on your breast while the other carded through your hair. Soft little touches like that were one of the reasons why you fell for the older Winchester. He was always so gentle towards you, always making sure you were okay and protected.

 “Fuck Sam, just like that, oh my god! Just like that!” you whimpered out. His fingers curled up over your sweet spot over and over while his tongue circled around your clit at the same speed. Your walls clenched down around his fingers as your fingers tugged at his long brown hair.

 Your chest was heaving as your tried to catch your breath after the first orgasm of the night. Sam kissed along your stomach, moving upwards to capture your lips with his. You could taste yourself on his tongue as his glided over yours.

 “My turn to taste her,” Dean murmured.

 “Where do you want me, babygirl?” Sam questioned.

 “I have some lube in the drawer. I want you to pour some on my chest and- what?” You tilted your head to the side at the wide smile that grew on his face.

 “You have no idea how many times I fantasized about my dick being between your tits,” he swallowed hard.

 “You and me both, Sam.”

 He hopped off the bed and opened your drawer to find the tiny bottle of lube that you had picked up in the drug store one day. You never thought that you’d actually use it, but it was handy to have especially now. Sam’s cock was so hard, it looked almost painful.

 He poured a good amount of lube on your chest before straddling your body. Dean’s fingers rubbed through your folds, feeling just how wet you were now that you had one orgasm under your belt.

 You cupped both of your breasts in your hands. You had a decent sized bust which meant you had a bit to grab and move together. Sam jerked his cock twice before lowering it down to the bottom of your breast. His cock slipped through easily and he let out the sexiest moan you had ever heard. At the same time, Dean’s tongue flattened and drew a painstakingly slow lick through your folds. Sam continued at his slow pace, fucking your tits while your tongue licked over the tip each time it reached your chin. Dean sucked your clit almost lazily, taking his time to open you up with his fingers. You could tell he enjoyed what he was doing and he was in no rush to make you come.

 You on the other hand. You were a withering mess of near pleasure. The way Sam’s cock felt between your breasts. The slippery sound it made and the way his cock looked as it pushed through. His pre come had you aching to taste more. Dean had you bucking your hips against his mouth, wanting him to devour every bit of you.

 “Fuck, I gotta stop!” Sam breathed out. A layer of sweat covered his body and you could tell by the way he was breathing he was close to blowing his load right on you and you didn’t want that just yet. You desperately needed to have him inside you.

 “I’m going to try something here, sweetheart. I need you to relax for me okay,” Dean told you. You nodded your head. “Sam, rub her clit.”

 Dean’s fingers brushed up against your sweet spot once more while Sam began to rub your clit. You threw your head back against the mattress, trying to keep your breathing under control while they worked. Dean’s fingers grew rougher and faster. The sounds of your wetness filled the room as he continued. You felt that familiar burn in your abdomen but this time it felt a little different. You knew you were about to come and it was going to be a lot harder than the last one.

 “Come baby girl!”

 Your walls collapsed down once more as you felt yourself grow wetter by the second. You screamed loudly as the pleasure this time was almost too much for you to handle. “That’s it, sweetheart. Come all over my fingers.”

 “Oh my god, Dean,” you choked out.

 You felt like your body was complete jello. You couldn’t move and even if you could, you didn’t want to move. You felt Sam brush your hair away from your sweat covered face. Dean kissed up along your stomach, making his way up to your face.

 “Fuck sweetheart, you squirted,” he grinned widely. “That was the hottest thing I have ever seen.” He leaned down, pressing his lips softly to yours. You grinned into the kiss.

 “I’m not going to be able to move,” you giggled.

 “Take a second while I go grab some water for everyone,” Sam said before taking off out of the room.

 “You still okay with this?” Dean inquired.

 “Yes. I want both of you to fuck me,” you winked. “And I still can’t wait to put my mouth on that huge cock of yours, Dean Winchester.”

 “You are one dirty girl, you know that?” he chuckled. “You know, we don’t have to wait for Sam.”

 “Good,” you said almost immediately. “I wasn’t planning on waiting.” You managed to turn over onto your stomach. Dean adjusted himself, resting along the bed, his head on your pillow.  You moved forward, bringing your face closer to his cock. He was huge, the tip dripping pre come, leaving a pool on his stomach. You took his length in your hand, feeling the velvety smoothness in your palm. You looked up at him only to find his eyes on you, anticipating your next move.

 You climbed between his legs, slowly moving your hand up and down his length before dragging your tongue from his balls all the way up to the lips, teasingly slow. You dipped it in the tip, tasting his pre come before swirling around the head. Dean fisted the sheets in his hands. You felt two hands grasp your ass, and you knew that Sam was back and ready for more.

 “Can I proceed?” Sam asked lowly, running his fingers through your folds for a moment.

 “I hope you will,” you answered.

 You felt the tip of his cock run through your folds a few times before pushing into you. You let out a wanton moan, shutting your eyes tightly. Sam filled you up to the brim, digging his fingers into your flesh in the process.

 You took Dean’s cock in your mouth, sucking on the tip a little before taking more of him in your mouth. Sam thrusted into you at a steady pace, not wanting to push you too much. You were already overstimulated as it was. It made it easier for you to pleasure Dean in the process.

 You couldn’t fit his entire cock in your mouth. Dean was big and thick and you could only get half of him in before it became too much. You used your hands, one to stroke what you couldn’t fit, and the other to fondle his balls. His hand still rested in your hair, brushing away the stray strands as you bobbed your head up and down his length.

 Your core clenched around Sam’s cock as soft moans escaped past Dean’s lips. Sam’s breathing grew heavier, his grip grew tighter and his pace faster. With each snap of his hips, his balls slapped against your skin. You felt yourself growing closer and closer with every thrust. The tip of his cock was hitting your sweet spot with each movement.

 “Babe, you gotta stop,” Dean whimpered, his chest heaving as he stared down at you. You released his cock with a pop before moaning loudly as Sam slammed into you.

 “Fuck I’m gonna cum, Sam,” you cried out. Sam pulled out once more, pushing back in hard, sending you reeling into your orgasm. You fell forward, Sam continuing to fuck you from behind as your walls clamped down around his length. You heard a muffled cry from behind you, Sam pulling out far too quick for your liking.

 You panted on the bed, resting on your stomach as you tried to catch your breath. You could feel the eyes of both brothers, both of them looking at you to make sure you were okay and still good to continue. Both of them were still painfully hard, and you knew it was only a matter of time before they blew their loads. Dean hadn’t had his chance to fuck you yet, and you desperately wanted to finish Sam off with your mouth.

 “You okay, sweetheart?” Dean questioned, tracing his fingertips along your spine.

 “Yeah, just need a second to compose myself,” you breathed out with a smile. “I want you to fuck me now, Dean.”

 “Yes ma’am,” he chuckled, moving down the bed. Sam climbed on the bed next to you. “How do you want to do this?”

 “Uh, I want to be on top of you and Sam, you can be beside me so I can finish you off,” you suggested. Dean lay down next to you, allowing you to climb on top of him. He lined himself up with your entrance, waiting for you to sink down on him. His tip pressed against your opening. You gripped his shoulders, balancing yourself before sliding down his length, allowing his long, thick cock to stretch you in the best way. You cried out in pleasure as he filled you to brim. Your eyes met his, looking at the way his eyes glossed over with lust. God, if you couldn’t tell right there just how much this man wanted you.

 You shifted your hips, rising off his length before sinking back down, letting him fill you all over again. Your hand reached over to Sam’s cock, stroking him a few times before taking his head in your mouth, sucking hard while grinding down on his brother’s dick. Sam pushed your hair away from your face as you took him deeper into your mouth. He rocked his hips into your mouth just slightly, so you could bob your head a little easier.

 Dean’s hands trailed down to your ass, pulling slightly as he bucked his hips up to yours, meeting you thrust for thrust. The three of you were covered in a layer of sweat. The pressure in your abdomen was building yet again, this time at a slower rate. You could feel Sam’s length twitching on your tongue as your tongue circled around his head a few times, dipping in the slit to taste his salty sweetness.

 “Fuck, fuck, Y/N I’m going to cum,” Sam panted, breathing heavily. You watched the muscles on his abdomen flex and release with each shallow breath. You jerked what you couldn’t fit in your mouth, wanting to finish Sam off the best you could. Ribbons of hot cum hit the back of your throat as Sam whimpered out. The noises went straight to your core as you swallowed him down.  You let him go, allowing him to collapse down on the bed next to you and Dean.

 He rolled you over, pinning you underneath him as he dragged his dick in and out of your overstimulated pussy. You could see he was just as close as you were, and you wanted nothing more than for him to fill you up with his hot seed, just like Sam did with your mouth. The loud sound of skin slapping filled the room, along with the cries of pleasure that escaped passed your lips.

 “Fuck me, Dean, I’m gunna cum. I’m going to cum all over your cock,” you breathed out.

 “Cum on my cock, baby. Clench that pretty little pussy around me baby. Cum!”

 This orgasm hit you harder than any other had. You clenched around him so hard you felt like he was stuck there. You moaned so loudly, you were pretty sure it would wake the dead. Your fingers dug into the flesh of Dean’s shoulders, desperate to cling onto something to keep you grounded. You heard his whimpers and felt the heat from his orgasm pooling in your core as he buried his head in the crook of your neck.

 The next thing you knew, you felt a hand brushing the hair away from your face. When had you shut your eyes? “There she is.”

 “What do you mean?” Your eyes opened widely, only to find you were now on your back, looking up at Sam and Dean.

 “Sweetheart, you passed out there for a second,” Dean told you. “Guess you had a good time.”

 “Better than I imagined,” you confessed.

 “I’m going to clean you up, okay Y/N?” Sam informed you, holding a washcloth in his hand. You nodded your head. You felt the warmth cleaning you up down there, which was strange because no one had ever done that for you after sex.

 “I want you to take a drink for me,” Dean said softly, holding a glass of water. He carefully sat you up, bringing the glass of water to your lips for you to take a sip. You had no idea how much you needed that until you had it. The water refreshing you in more ways than one. “That’s my girl.”

 “Did you guys enjoy it?” you dared to ask.

 “It was amazing,” they said in unison.

 “Next time we’ll go a little easier,” Sam assured you.

 “And we can always fit in some one on one sessions before we do this again. Whatever you are comfortable with,” Dean added in.

 “Sounds good,” you breathed out. “Now I could really use some sleep. Either of you care to join me?”

 Both boys chuckled, climbing on the bed on either side of you. You curled into Dean’s side while Sam tucked himself behind you, holding you to him. You never really realized how safe you felt in the arms of both Winchester’s. Neither of them would ever let anything happen to you. They loved you just as much as you loved both of them. And now you knew the loved you and wanted something more with you. That is all you ever wanted.  

 


End file.
